The Circle Of Love
by Nan Uru La D' Ima
Summary: Kumpulan fanfic yang pernah saya publish ditempat lain. [SasuSai, SasuNaru, SasuSaku]
1. Song From A Secret Garden

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shonen Ai**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sai**

**Genre: Romance**

.

.

.

**Song From A Secret Garden**

"Alunan itu lagi" pikir Sai.

Pemuda itu menatap langit malam sambil duduk di atas gedung. Kini Konoha telah berubah menjadi sebuah kota yang maju dan juga kota tersibuk di Negara Api.

Tidak jauh dari gedung dimana Sai menikmati malam hari sendirian, sebuah gedung berbentuk bundar dengan ukuran yang tidak begitu luas tapi juga tidak begitu kecil memperdengarkan sebuah irama yang sangat indah. Melodi yang sempurna dari kedua alat musik piano dan biola. Di dalam gedung rupanya diadakan pertunjukkan opera.

"Cih," ucap salah seorang penonton, "Hanya seorang wanita dan pria yang memiliki hubungan terlarang karena mereka sama-sama telah memiliki pasangan," pikirnya, "Kisah macam apa ini?" rutuknya dalam hati.

Orang itu kemudian pergi keluar gedung setelah rekaman menyelesaikan lantunan kesukaannya, Song From A Secret Garden, sebuah alunan yang mengingatkannya pada Sai.

Sai memandang ke arah bawah, tepatnya kearah sosok pria yang keluar dari dalam gedung, gedung dimana dari tadi mengusik jiwanya, karena dari sana terdengar sebuah alunan yang selama ini ingin dia lupakan. Sebuah alunan yang membuat cintanya kepada Sasuke tumbuh dengan subur.

Pria yang baru keluar dari gedung menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari suatu tempat yang tinggi, di atas gedung, tidak jauh dari gedung di mana dia menyaksikan opera. Sosok itu menoleh ke arah si penguntit. "Sai" gumamnya. Kemudian dia meloncat sangat tinggi dan terbang menuju si penguntit.

Tidak lama bagi Sai untuk mengenali sosok yang keluar dari gedung opera itu, dia mengenal betul bentuk tubuh itu, dia Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari tempat Sai. Tiga detik kemudian, sosok itu sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Sasuke," ucap Sai pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hm?" balas Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau cepat keluar?" tanya Sai.

"Ceritanya membosankan" jawab Sasuke.

"Oh", balas Sai.

Kedua pemuda itu kemudian larut dalam keheningan.

"Sasuke,"

"Sai,"

Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Kemudian hening kembali.

"Apa lagu yang kau suka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada" jawab Sai.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa Sai berbohong, "Kau kalau sedang berbohong, pasti terasa seperti patung berbicara, Sai".

"Aku bukan patung, Sasuke," Sai sedikit kesal.

"Alunan itu, maksudku Song From A Secret Garden, apakah kau benar-benar membencinya?" selidik Sasuke.

Saat itu, ketika keduanya melakukan pengusutan pembunuhan di sebuah taman bunga gardenia, tiba-tiba terdengar Song From A Secret Garden dari salah satu rumah yang ternyata adalah rumah sang pembunuh. Sasuke saat itu berkata bahwa dia menyukai lagu itu, namun Sai bilang bahwa dia tidak menyukainya.

"Aku bilang tidak suka, bukannya benci" kata Sai.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa setiap kita menyelidiki sebuah kasus, lagu itu selalu mengiringi kita" kata Sasuke.

"Entahlah," balas Sai, "Mungkin lagu itu ingin memberitahu kita siapa yang bersalah kali ini" ujar Sai, kemudian pemuda itu meloncat ke jalanan. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini sendirian dari atas gedung.

Sasuke mendesah. Dia diam saja menatap sosok Sai didalam kegelapan hingga pemuda itu menghilang dari penglihatannya. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali kehari dimana dia dan Sai bertemu.

Sai menatap kosong kearah Sasuke. Lalu kemudian tersenyum begitu saja. Sementara Sasuke dari tadi menatap Sai penuh arti.

"Hai, Sasuke, kau itu ternyata imut, ya" ujar Sai.

Wajah Sasuke memerah dan berpura-pura kesal," Aku tidak suka disebut imut" ucapnya geram.

Saat itu mereka sama-sama berusia lima belas tahun. Sai sangat senang menggoda Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda itu kesal dan marah. Namun bagi Sai, melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Sasuke masih berada di atas gedung, hanyut dalam kenangam masa lalu yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Sasuke diam-diam mengagumi Sai. Baginya sosok Sai begitu sempurna. Sai selalu bisa menjaga emosinya agar tetap stabil, dan dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa Sasuke pahami.

Namun beberapa bulan yang lalu Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sikap Sai, terutama terhadap dirinya. Sai lebih mudah gegabah dan kehilangan konsentrasi saat menjalani misi. Terlebih, Sasuke merasa Sai sedang berusaha menjauhi dirinya.

"Apa kau tahu arti cinta, Sasuke?" gumam Sai.

Pemuda itu sengaja meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di atas gedung. Dia sekarang berada di antara bunga-bunga dan tanaman di sebuah taman labirin di pusat kota. Sai terus menyusuri labirin itu tanpa henti dan berharap Sasuke tidak muncul dihadapannya.

"Sai," sapa Sasuke.

Sasuke memang tidak muncul dihadapan Sai tapi di belakangnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju Sai dan memeluknya dari belakang. Pelukan yang sangat erat, seakan ingin agar tubuh mereka bisa menempel satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Sasuke.

Tubuh Sai mengejang. Nafasnya memburu. Sai hampir kehilangan kesadaran jika saja dia lupa bahwa orang yang sedang memeluknya itu adalah orang yang dia cintai.

"Kau menyebalkan, Sasuke" ucap Sai.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mencium tengkuk Sai.

Aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Sai sembari memejamkan matanya.


	2. Bizarre Love Triangle

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Warning: Straight, Slash**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, NaruSaku, SasuSaku**

.

.

.

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Lagu itu mengalun indah ditelinga Sakura. Frente! membuat lagu itu terkesan sangat manis. Tapi Sakura tahu, lagu itu lebih menyakitkan dari lagu manapun. Sakura menarik nafas dalam setelah lagu itu selesai diputar di TV. Batinnya terasa tertusuk setiap kali dia mendengar lagu itu. Lagu yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Pasangan gay yang dia sayangi dan dia benci.

Tiga bulan yang lalu Sasuke menyatakan cintanya kepada Sakura, dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai semua tentang diri Sakura. Saat itu Sasuke dan Naruto masih berpacaran. Naruto yang mengenal Sasuke lebih lama dari Sakura sudah lama sadar bahwa kekasihnya itu adalah biseksual, Sasuke menyukai pria dan wanita, dan Naruto membebaskan Sasuke berhubungan dengan siapapun, karena pada akhirnya, Sasuke pasti akan kembali kepadanya.

Namun kali ini Naruto merasa bahwa sang kekasih telah menemukan pasangan sejatinya, Sakura. Naruto pun mencoba menerima apapun keputusan Sasuke.

Pintu apartemen terbuka, dua orang pria terlihat menenteng dua kantong plastik. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sakura, kami membelikan krim sup kesukaanmu" ujar Sasuke.

"Juga mie goreng level dua" timpal Naruto.

"Tapi saat ini aku ingin makan pentol kuah" balas Sakura, "Tapi baiklah, terima kasih, ini juga lumayan.

Tiba-tiba lagu Bizarre Love Triangle menyeruak memenuhi ruangan itu.

Naruto cepat-cepat mengambil ponsel yang ada di kantong celana sebelah kirinya. Ternyata bunyi itu berasal dari ponselnya.

"Naruto, sudah kubilang, jangan lagi menggunakan lagu itu sebagai nada deringmu!" ucap Sakura.

"Ini lagu favoritku, Sakura" balas Naruto.

"Setidaknya jangan ketika aku ada. Kau bisa saja mengubahnya, kan? Aku tidak suka mendengarnya!" ucap Sakura, 'Jika itu darimu' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Um.. bagaimana kalau kita makan siang saja?" Sasuke mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Dia tahu, saat Naruto dan Sakura mulai bertengkar, pada akhirnya mereka pasti akan berbaikan dengan cara yang sangat Sasuke benci.

"Makan saja kalian, aku nanti saja" ucap Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah menuju kamarnya, namun tiba-tiba dibelakang Sakura sebuah tangan kekar menahan tangan kiri Sakura.

"Aku bilang, aku minta maaf, Sakura" ucap Naruto.

Pria itu membuat tubuh Sakura berada dipelukannya dan mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

Mata Sakura terpejam, mencoba melupakan bahwa orang yang menciumnya adalah musuh besarnya sendiri. Orang yang telah merebut kekasih sejatinya, orang yang telah membuat dia merasa kehilangan, kehilangan sebagian dari dirinya, orang yang telah mencumbu kekasihnya sebelum dia, orang yang membuat Sasuke terlihat jahat dimata Sakura.

Tapi bagaimana pun, Naruto tidak bersalah. Tidak ada yang salah. Semua adalah salah cinta. Cinta yang aneh yang telah membuat mereka harus bisa menerima hubungan yang tidak wajar ini.

Naruto dan Sakura tidak sadar dari tadi seseorang menatap mereka dengan marah. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Amarahnya mulai naik ke kepala dan hampir saja dia berteriak jika saja saat itu lagu Bizarre love Triangle tidak bernyanyi-nyanyi dari balik kantong celananya.

"Alarm" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sakura yang telah menyelesaikan pertengkaran mereka dengan ciuman saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak marah pada Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Itu hanya untukmu" jawab Sakura. Kali ini nada bicaranya lebik kalem.

"Oke. Baiklah" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah.

"Ha ha ha, apa yang kalian lakukan?" kali ini yang bicara adalah Sasuke, "Kemarilah kita harus makan siang, kan?" ucapnya sambil meletakkan mangkuk di meja makan.

"Baiklah.. aku akan makan" ucap Sakura.

"Perang telah berakhir" kata Naruto sambil mengambil nasi.

Sakura diam saja karena dia juga sibuk dengan makanan kesukaannya.

Sasuke memperhatikan kedua kekasihnya. Pria itu tahu dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa memilih antara Sakura atau Naruto. Dia juga tahu bahwa Sakura lah yang paling menderita diantara mereka bertiga, namun dia bersyukur, Tuhan telah menciptakan wanita paling kuat untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura, maaf untuk segalanya" ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Lalu pria itu menatap lembut ke arah Naruto, 'My sexy boy' pikirnya, 'Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melepaskan pria ini begitu saja?'


	3. He Touched My Feeling

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Characters: Sai**, **Sasuke**

.

.

.

**He Touched My Feeling**

Sai memejamkan matanya pada langit cerah di atasnya. Saat ini dia sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput-rumput hijau di depan sebuah danau. Dalam hatinya Sai merasakan penyesalan yang dalam, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Kini Sai duduk menghadap danau di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Suara kicauan burung yang biasanya menenangkan hatinya seperti tak terdengar sama sekali oleh Sai. Dia pun tidak bisa melukis apapun lagi sekarang. Seluruh tenaga dan pikirannya habis oleh sebuah nama, Sasuke.

Sejak bertemu Sasuke diluar misi, Sang ANBU itu kehilangan semangatnya untuk melakukan apapun. Sai menyadari bahwa dia menemukan sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya selama ini, perasaan.

Saat itu, ketika Sasuke pergi begitu saja setelah menyapanya dengan sebuah kalimat, "Kau dari Konoha?". Sai merasa orang itu membawa sesuatu yang berharga dari dirinya, hati Sai.

Sekali lagi Sai menutup kedua matanya untuk melupakan sosok Sasuke yang entah bagaimana selalu muncul dipikirannya, "Apakah ini cinta?" batin Sai.

Cinta. Biasanya Sai mendengar kata itu dari Kakashi yang merayu Obito. Namun Sai sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Sai hanya tersenyum jika Obito dan Kakashi mulai bermesraan di taman Konoha.

Sai merenung, dia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya menyukai Sasuke. Bagi Sai perasaan adalah sesuatu yang terlarang. Selama ini dia merasa nyaman hidup tanpa memiliki perasaan.

Sai menghela nafas. Untuk pertama kalinya Sai merasa dirinya benar-benar kehilangan.


	4. I Love You

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Boy x Boy**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sai**

.

.

.

**I Love You**

Aku bertanya padanya, apakah dia tahu mengapa Itachi membantai keluarganya sendiri.

Pria itu diam saja, dan tetap memandang langit malam yang menampilkan bintang-bintang yang cantik.

Konoha terasa sepi ketika malam hari. Mungkin karena ini adalah tengah malam. Tidak ada seorang pun di jalanan. Mereka semua sudah pasti tertidur pulas saat ini.

Hanya aku dan Sasuke yang terjaga. Sangat sulit membuat pria itu berada di Konoha. Dia selalu pergi dengan alasan yang sama. Itu membuatku bosan mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah tidak memikirkannya, Sai" katanya padaku.

Aku menatap wajah pria disampingku itu, dia tampak sangat tenang. Aku yakin dia memang tidak peduli lagi pada masa lalunya yang kelam. Hanya saja, aku terlanjur memikirkannya. Sejenak aku bingung, apakah penting jika aku mengutarakan pendapatku padanya.

Tadinya aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa Itachi membantai klannya karena dia sakit hati pada klannya sendiri, kecuali Sasuke.

"Sasuke," ucapku, "Apakah kutukan klan Uchiha itu sebenarnya?".

"Perasaan cinta yang berakhir rasa sakit yang dalam, Sai" jawabnya.

"Berarti, Itachi sangat mencintai klannya" ucapku.

Sasuke menoleh kearahku, matanya menatap dalam kepadaku, pria itu seolah ingin membunuhku. Beberapa detik aku merasa diintimidasi olehnya. Kemudian dia kembali menatap langit, namun kali ini dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sai, kau mengingatkanku pada Itachi," katanya kemudian.

Aku diam saja. Menunggu pria itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia menundukkan kepala. Sesaat aku melihat seorang pria yang rapuh dihadapanku.

"Itachi sangat lembut dan baik, dia selalu tersenyum padaku, hingga aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa perasaannya" ucapnya. Pria itu memandang lurus kedepan. Matanya begitu kosong. Seakan dia sedang memutar kembali masa lalunya dikepalanya.

"Sasuke, maaf telah mengingatkanmu" ucapku sambil menyentuh bahunya.

Dia tersentak. Pria itu kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Sasuke, apakah kau juga mengalami kutukan itu? Maksudku, cinta seperti apa yang kau rasakan hingga kau berada dalam kegepalan?" tanyaku dengan sedikit takut.

Pria itu menghela nafas, "Sai, seperti yang kau tahu, aku sangat tidak menyukai Naruto, tapi dia terus menerus mengejarku, dia memperlakukanku sebagai temannya. Tapi aku masih tidak bisa menganggapnya teman. Karena dia selalu lebih dicintai dan lebih diperhatikan" ucapnya, "Dan cinta pertamaku jatuh ditangannya" ucapnya.

"Lalu, siapa orang itu?" tanyaku

"Hinata" jawabnya.

"Jadi, kau mencintai Hinata?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Tapi Hinata tidak pernah memperhatikanku sama sekali" ucapnya.

"Mengapa kau mencintai Hinata?" tanyaku.

Dia terdiam. Aku menunggu. Beberapa menit kami berada dalam kesunyian.

"Entahlah…" dia menoleh kearahku, "Mungkin, karena dia mirip denganmu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Kali ini aku melihat Sasuke yang lain. Pelecehan yang dilakukan Orochimaru padanya pasti telah membuat dia sedikit berubah dari dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Sasuke-" kata-kataku terputus olehnya.

"Sai, keberadaanmu sangat menentukan kisahku. Apa kau tahu, mengapa aku kembali ke Konoha?" katanya.

Aku diam. Menunggu kata-katanya selanjutnya.

"Karena kau," ucapnya.

"Perasaanku padamu dan perasaanku pada Hinata sungguh lain. Tadinya aku memang berpikir bahwa aku mencintai gadis itu. Tapi, aku baru sadar bahwa itu hanya sebuah perasaan iri terhadap Naruto, dan marah kepada Hinata, karena hanya dia yang tidak terpikat olehku. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa, dan-" ucapnya.

"Dan kau mulai berpikir bahwa itu adalah cinta?" potongku.

"Ya" ucapnya sambil tertawa. Menertawai kebodohannya dimasa lalu.

"Apa bisa, sebuah cinta yang palsu membangkitkan kekuatanmu?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Mungkin saja" jawabnya tenang.

"Sudahlah, aku harus kembali" ujarku sambil berdiri.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke memegang tanganku, "Tidak ingin sebuah kecupan?" ujarnya.

Pria itu berdiri. Kami saling berhadapan dan dia mengecup dahiku. Perasaan hangat mulai menyergap hatiku. Pria itu menurunkan bibirnya kepipiku. Membuatku merasa seperti seorang gadis. Tangannnya meraba pinggangku. Sentuhannya membuatku benar-benar kehilangan jati diriku sebagai lelaki. Lalu dia melahap bibirku dengan ganas. Bagian ini yang paling tidak kusuka, membuatku merasa benar-benar menjadi seorang wanita.

'Sasuke sialan!' batinku. Namun tubuhku sepertinya ingin mendapatkan yang lebih dari pria brengsek ini.


	5. Trees Of Love

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Boys Love**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**, **Romance**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sai**

.

.

.

**Trees Of Love**

Suatu hari dipagi yang cerah di desa Konoha. Seorang gadis berambut sebahu nampak sedang merajut di depan rumahnya. Gadis itu terlihat bahagia. Dengan senyuman, dia merajut sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi.

Gadis tersebut tidak menyadari akan hadirnya seseorang yang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Hei, Sakura, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang pemuda.

"Eh, Sai, aku sedang merajut syal" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, kalau boleh aku tahu, untuk siapa syal itu?" tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja, untuk Sasuke" jawab Sakura.

"Ah, seperti yang kuduga" balas Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, sepagi ini kau mau kemana, Sai?" tanya Sakura.

Sai tampak gugup. Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tidak melihat kegugupan diwajah Sai.

"Aku, sedang mencari udara segar dipagi hari, ini jarang kulakukan, sekali-kali kurasa ini bagus juga untukku" jawab Sai panjang lebar.

"Ya, tentu saja, Sai, udara pagi sangat bagus untuk tubuh kita" jawab Sakura.

"Um, Sakura, aku harus melanjutkan perjalanan pagiku, bye Sakura" ucap Sai.

"Bye Sai" balas Sakura.

Sai nampak semakin jauh dari penglihatan Sakura. Baik Sai maupun Sakura tidak menyadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Seorang pemuda sebaya mereka sepertinya dari tadi sedang menguntit mereka, tepatnya dia sedang menguntit Sai. Sebab setelah Sai pergi, orang itu juga menghilang.

Sai berjalan menyusuri hutan Konoha yang lebat. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Sekelibat bayangan terlihat disemak-semak.

"Sasuke? Kau kah itu?" ucap Sai.

Tepat setelah Sai mengakhiri kata-katanya, sosok itu keluar dari balik semak-semak. Sai yang terkejut saat sosok itu tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya nampak kesal pada orang itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seolah kau bukan manusia, Sasuke?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke tertawa, "Maksudmu, saat aku tiba-tiba mengejutkanmu seperti ini?" Sasuke kemudian menghilang dan berdiri dibelakang Sai.

"Ya, kau sering sekali mengejutkanku akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke" kata Sai sambil menghela nafas.

Sasuke dan Sai berjalan bergandengan didalam hutan Konoha. Mereka nampak menikmati suasana. Sesekali mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Sai, aku melihatmu berbicara dengan Sakura, apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?" Sasuke memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Itu," Sai terdiam sejenak, "Dia sedang merajut syal untukmu" jawab Sai singkat. Terdengar ketidaksukaan dinada bicara Sai.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "Kau cemburu?" goda Sasuke.

Sai diam dan memandangi Sasuke, "Jika aku selama ini bisa tersenyum palsu dihadapan semua orang untuk menutupi perasaanku yang sebenarnya, lantas haruskah aku tersenyum padamu sekarang dan berkata tidak?"

Sasuke menatap mata Sai. Dia bergerak mendekati tubuh Sai dan mengecup bibir pemuda manis itu.

"Aku harap kau tidak cemburu lagi sekarang" ucap Sasuke.

Sepasang kekasih itu kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah taman di dalam hutan.

"Kita sampai di rumah kita" ucap Sasuke.

Sebuah rumah kecil dan cantik dengan cerobong asap dan banyak tanaman disekeliling halaman rumah itu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan mengira itu adalah sebuah lukisan.

"Rumah yang manis" ucap Sai.

"Nah, Sai, mari kita lupakan tentang kehidupan manusia, disini kita bisa hidup dengan tenang" kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sai.

Sai menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dan membalasnya dengan senyuman. Namun kali ini bukan senyuman palsu. Hanya Sasuke yang tahu seperti apa senyuman Sai sesungguhnya. Senyuman yang membuat hatinya bergetar dan tidak bisa melepaskan pemuda itu.

Keduanya memasuki rumah kecil mereka.

Sementara itu di Konoha, keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno sedang panik karena Sasuke menghilang dari desa.

"Bagaimana ini, Ibu?" kata Sakura sambil menangis.

"Tenanglah, Sakura, kita pasti bisa menemukan Sasuke" ucap ibunya.

"Kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku, Ibu?" rintih Sakura.

"Sakura, tenanglah" kali ini ayah Sakura yang bicara.

Sakura masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Ayah dan ibunya hanya dapat berpadangan menyaksikan penderitaan putri mereka.

Di rumah keluarga Sasuke nampak lebih tegang. Terlihat seorang pria berteriak-teriak kepada seorang pemuda.

"Itachi! Sudah kubilang awasi anak itu! Kau sudah gagal dengan tugasmu!" kata ayah Sasuke.

"Ayah, sudah kubilang dari awal, Sasuke tidak mencintai Sakura, kau yang memaksanya bertunangan dengan gadis itu" kata Itachi, "Dan kau menyalahkanku. Kau menganggap Sasuke seperti anak kecil. Dia tidak sebodoh itu, ayah. Ini jelas kegagalanmu!" bantah Itachi.

Ibu Itachi mencoba melerai pertikaian antara anak dan ayah ini, "Sudahlah, ini sudah terjadi, kalian jangan saling menyalahkan," ucap wanita itu, "Sasuke pergi ketika kita semua tertidur, dan Itachi sudah begitu kelelahan karena seharian dia terus mengawasi adiknya, wajar saja jika kita tidak bisa menghentikannya sekarang" ucap Ibu dari Sasuke itu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ibu, sudahlah, Ibu jangan menangis" kata Itachi mencoba menenangkan ibunya.

"Bagaimana ini, anak itu sudah mencoreng nama baik kita!" Ayah Sasuke nampak sangat murka.

Itachi hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk keluarganya. Dia merasa Sasuke sudah keterlaluan, namun disisi lain Itachi mengerti bagaimana perasaan adiknya itu. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, selain berharap agar adiknya menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri.


	6. Bride Of Devil

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Fantasy**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

.

.

.

**Bride Of Devil**

Sakura adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina. Sejak dilahirkan, Sakura selalu sakit-sakitan. Pada suatu hari Sakura kecil mengamuk karena kerasukan roh. Hingga akhirnya Minato membawa Sakura kepada seorang tabib bernama Jiraiya. Di sana tubuh Sakura ditulisi segel untuk menghalangi roh jahat agar tidak masuk. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa segel itu menarik perhatian sesuatu yang lebih jahat, yaitu seorang Iblis bernama Sasuke.

Sakura menjalani hari-harinya dengan perasaan yang aneh. Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Kadang Sakura merasa bahwa dia bukanlah dirinya. Kadang Sakura juga merasa dibenci oleh semua orang.

Selama bertahun-tahun Sakura dikuasai oleh sesuatu yang jahat. Hingga pada suatu hari diusianya yang ke-22 tahun, Sakura kembali mengamuk seperti saat dia kecil, namun kali ini sesuatu yang ada didalam tubuh Sakura lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Sakura mulai menyadari keberadaan Sasuke ditubuhnya. Perlawanan Sakura terhadap Sasuke yang mengendalikan tubuhnya membuat tubuh Sakura sakit-sakitan. Selama lima tahun Sakura mencoba menemukan siapa dirinya sendiri, mencoba menerima Sasuke, dan berkomunikasi dengan sang Iblis yang menempati tubuhnya. Hingga pada akhirnya Sakura menemukan jawabannya.

'Dia ada dihatiku' batin Sakura.

"**_Ya, aku ada dihatimu_**" jawab Sasuke dari dalam hati Sakura.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura merasa sedikit tidak waras saat itu.

"**_Kau tidak gila. Aku nyata_**" ucap Sasuke.

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut, "Jadi aku benar-benar bicara pada seseorang?" batin Sakura.

"**_Memangnya kau pikir apa? Kau berhalusinasi dan bicara pada dirimu sendiri seperti orang gila? Haha lucu sekali_**" timpal Sasuke.

Sakura mulai kesal dengan suara yang ada didalam hatinya itu, "Jika kau memang benar ada dan bukan halusinasi, harusnya kau tampakkan wujudmu sekarang!" tantang Sakura.

"**_Tidak sekarang, Sakura. Lagipula, apa kau siap melihat wujudku?"_** kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Haruskah aku mempersiapkan diri untuk itu?" tanya Sakura.

"**_Kau masih belum mengerti. Akan ada saatnya dimana aku akan membawamu, Sakura_**" ucap Sasuke.

"Membawaku?" Sakura tampak bingung.

"**_Mau mendengar sebuah rahasia kecil?_**" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura diam dalam kebingungan.

"**_Kau adalah pengantin Iblis_**".


	7. Take Me Away

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Fantasy**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

.

.

.

**Take Me Away**

Dua pasukan berperang. Pasukan dari bangsa manusia yang dipimpin oleh Naruto dan pasukan dari bangsa Iblis yang dipimpin oleh Sasuke.

"Lihatlah, Naruto, setengah pasukanmu sudah mati, dan sepertinya sebagian pasukanmu yang lain sudah tidak bisa ikut berperang, jadi menyerah saja" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto tampak geram. Ada kekhawatiran dan kemarahan diwajahnya.

"Lagi pula, aku memiliki penawaran untukmu" Sasuke tersenyum licik.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya!?" Naruto semakin marah dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Aku menginginkan Sakura, dan aku akan menghentikan semua ini selamanya" ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu!?" tanya Naruto.

"Sakura untukku. Dan kalian bisa hidup damai selamanya tanpa gangguan dari kami" kata Sasuke.

Pasukan dari bangsa manusia mulai ricuh.

"Kita serahkan saja Sakura, kelak kita bisa hidup bebas tanpa gangguan dari bangsa mereka!" ujar salah seorang dari pasukan bangsa manusia.

"Benar!" sahut yang lainnya.

"Diam! Apa kalian ingin menjadikan Sakura sebagai tumbal?" ujar Naruto dengan marah.

Seorang gadis melewati kerumunan, dia menuju garis depan, tempat dimana Naruto berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke. Dialah Sakura yang dimaksud.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, Sasuke" ucapnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak perlu berkorban untuk kami!" ujar Naruto.

"Aku tidak berkorban untuk siapapun" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan Sakura menyambut tangan itu.

'Aku telah menunggu saat ini, saat dimana kau menjemputku, Sasuke' batin Sakura.


	8. You Are Mine

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Drama, Fantasy**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

.

.

.

**You Are Mine**

Sasuke menari dalam bayangan. Suara dentingan piano menyeramkan itu terdengar lagi ditelinga Sakura. Sang Kekasih rupanya sedang marah. Istana yang dipenuhi warna merah gelap dan hitam itu semakin mengerikan. Untunglah Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal mengerikan yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Hanya saja kali ini Sakura bertanya-tanya apa lagi yang membuat kekasihnya itu marah. Biasanya Sasuke selalu memecahkan cermin untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya atau berteriak dengan teriakan yang hanya didengar oleh para serigala atau kelelawar.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, mencari dimana Sasuke bersembunyi darinya. Bagaimanapun Sasuke bersembunyi, Sang Wanitanya, Sakura, pasti akan bisa menemukannya. Jiwa mereka yang terhubung satu sama lain membuat Sakura mudah merasakan kehadiran Sang Penguasa Kegelapan, Sasuke.

Sakura sudah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah kamar yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh Sasuke. Dengan takut Sakura berbicara dibalik pintu, "Sasuke, apa kau marah?" Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang karena ketakutan.

"Sakura, seharusnya kau tahu, jika aku memang marah. Sangat marah" jawab seseorang dari dalam kamar.

Sakura diam sebentar. Dengan masih takut, dia melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Apa yang membuatmu marah?" Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu apa alasan Sang Kekasih tiba-tiba marah.

"Kau" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura terkejut. Dia mulai panik. "Sasuke, apa salahku?" Sakura ingin sekali masuk ke kamar itu, namun peraturan adalah hal yang tidak boleh dilanggar di tempat itu.

"Sai. Kau terlalu dekat dengannya" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mulai menyadari apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. "Maaf, Sasuke, dia adalah temanku. Aku hanya-" ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh kata maaf. Aku ingin kau menjauhinya. Atau menjauh dariku untuk selamanya" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Baiklah... biarkan aku mengucapkan kata perpisahan untuknya," kata Sakura.

"Tidak! Hanya tinggalkan dia. Tidak ada kata perpisahan, kecuali jika kau mencintainya" kata Sasuke. Suaranya kali ini bergetar menahan amarah.

"Sasuke, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu" kata Sakura.

"Aku paling tahu perasaanmu. Tapi kau manusia, semua manusia itu sama. Mereka bisa membagi hati mereka kepada banyak orang. Dan aku tidak ingin kau seperti mereka. Kau berbeda. Kau milikku. Sadarilah itu, Sakura" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

Sakura mengerti. Dia menunduk. Dengan perasaan bersalah pada Sasuke dia tersenyum dari balik pintu, "Sasuke, terima kasih, kau mengingatkanku tentang siapa aku. Yakinlah, perasaanku padamu tidak akan ternoda oleh yang lain. Karena hatiku untukmu berbeda dengan hatiku kepada yang lain. Aku harap kau mengerti" Sakura berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar. Perasaan takutnya akan kehilangan Sasuke membuat kaki Sakura terasa lemas.

"Aku akan menemuimu jika kau sudah menyelesaikan ini" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah.." dengan perasaan sedih, Sakura pergi menjauh dari kamar dimana Sasuke mengurung dirinya dan memutuskan untuk tidak melihat Sakura sampai masalah mereka selesai.


End file.
